


Schadenfreude

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Borderline incest, Brother Complex, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi figures the glass is half full. [High School/Modern AU]





	Schadenfreude

Levi had been reluctant at first.

They were supposed to go to Erwin's house to work on this school project that had them in a group with that damn Zeke Yeager. Erwin was the reason for their brief truce. The work needed to be done. And then afterward they could go back to trying to undermine the other at any given moment. It's been this way since first year, when they'd met Zeke at orientation. Levi's blood boiling at the memory.

Well, this animosity is Zeke's fault. Levi insists, though he doesn't exactly want to solve the problem if it doesn't involve his fist slamming into Zeke's face, or a kick to his gut, which is what Erwin would prefer too honestly. Levi knows even if Erwin won't admit it. But he's always acting the adult, trying to be civil to a fault. Must be his upbringing Levi reasons. Thinking they can all talk it out. No. Levi ain't saying shit unless it's about the damn project. It's already too much he has to breathe the same air in the same space as that fuck.

And then.

Today.

When they'd gone over to Erwin's as they had been.

Erwin genuinely seems like he has a cold and this isn't a strategic bluff.

Levi scowling as he definitely wants to stay away from Erwin's nasty germs (and couldn't this shitting nerd be a little more tidy? to be fair Erwin did say he'd tried to tidy up SINCE Levi would be over but Levi still had to wipe down the area he'd sat along with the table); Levi's about to suggest the library since his annoying uncle is visiting his place right now. Bastard is probably finally paying back his mother the money he owes her. When Zeke had actually suggested.

They go to his house.

Erwin's thick brow had shot up on his feverish brow and Levi had told him to shut the damn door and go the fuck to sleep.

He's in no condition to go, regardless of his curiosity. It was his fault Levi was in this situation anyway? 

And so.

\--

Levi isn't sure why he'd agreed.

Maybe he's curious too if this ain't a set up.

Zeke's politeness is always fake. Forced. And while others ate it up Levi could see through the bullshit. And it was bullshit. Definitely bullshit. This current situation. After they'd reached Zeke's home (actually rather neat inside, it's... nice) their books and papers strewn out on the coffee table in the living room. Zeke asking if iced coffee is okay (it's not), the situation had steadily deteriorated (escalated) from there. 

The aircon isn't working.

And it's hot as fuck.

The patio door and windows open as the near summer sun hotter than usual beats down on everything. The only electric fan they have occupied with the individual seated before it. Looking out of sorts. Sweat glistening across his skin. Dripping over his near bare thighs in those short shorts, then dipping down the front of his tank top. His dark brown hair is drawn back over his shoulders from the air of the fan. Levi feels his mouth hang open momentarily. As Zeke is away to get those damn iced coffees.

Why.

Why is-

Eren turns his head to finally glance at who'd come home. Hearing Zeke in the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Big brother! Can you grab me an ice cream?"

Zeke immediately hurries over, holding out to Eren- "Sorry. There's only popsicles now. You like the red ones don't you?"

"That's fine," Eren says, accepting what Zeke has for him before finally noticing.

"Oh! You brought a friend home? You should have told me you were going to. Mom and dad won't be home for a while. Dad's working late as usual and mom's visiting Aunt Faye. I would have gone to the store to get dinner stuff if you'd texted me."

There's a slight pout in Eren's voice that Levi has never heard before.

"That's alright Eren. Truthfully, I didn't plan for this either," Zeke says, with the same thought as Levi looking Eren up and down. He definitely doesn't want him going out like he is. Barely dressed. The tank top clings and hits each of Eren's curves perfectly. The dip of his waist, the bulge of his hips. His shorts barely covering his large round ass he's sitting on. Levi knows it's not only the summer heat that's making him sweat. 

Why.

Why is-

His crush Eren Yeager the little brother of his great nemesis Zeke Yeager?! He'd heard none of this and while they share a surname Levi had never put the two of them together. They look nothing alike. Aren't anything alike. Eren is his adorable, lovely underclassman who sometimes volunteers to help out their eco-club (they go around the city cleaning areas up of garbage, promote recycling to their fellow students and to the public, and research ways to reduce rubbish). Eren is not a formal member of the club and so doesn't participate in all their activities (Hanji had mentioned to Levi, picking up on his intense interest in Eren and teasing him relentless about it- that Eren participates in cram school and so spends most of his time studying with his other cram school friends- Armin and Mikasa). Levi looking forward to each visit of Eren's. Always wondering when the next visit will be. It's actually been a while...

There's a smart snap of his glasses case closing. Putting them away. He only really needs them for reading. He's hoping to get contacts soon since both people who annoy him the most in his life are a bunch of glasses. But he figures that'll do the trick. Since he doesn't wear them usually at club, as mainly he's cleaning is why-

"Hey Eren, you really don't recognise me huh?"

Eren's large eyes widen at that, "Mr Levi?! I'm sorry! I didn't recognise you sir! I'm surprised! Zeke didn't mention the president of the eco-club is his friend!"

"No no. We're not friends Eren," Zeke says frowning, returning from the kitchen again with the iced coffees. Levi scowling as he sees Zeke has put milk in his. A jab at his height probably. What a loser. It's good he's correcting Eren about that friends remark though.

"We're only classmates," Zeke says, a sour glance shot at Levi for a mere second. So Eren doesn't catch it.

"Is that so? You didn't mention that either," Eren is frowning at Zeke. Zeke wilting already at the prospect of displeasing Eren. Levi understands their relationship immediately. Holding back a scoff at how ridiculous Zeke is. Wanting to play goody-two shoes in front of Eren. Perfect big brother, who doesn't get into fights, and gets along with everyone. It makes Levi want to hurl. Zeke is such a phony.

However.

It's very real.

The sharp jab in his chest and what feels like a momentous pull of all the blood in his brain, as the blood rushes down. Since Eren has unwrapped the popsicle he'd been given and after giving it a couple licks up the length of it, has wrapped his lips around the entire red body of the popsicle. Moving it back and forth between his pretty pink lips, is sucking, licking up and down its entirety. Turning back to the fan to continue cooling off and leaving them to study.

The last thing the two of them can do as they both hold stock still, transfixed. Rather studying Eren as he continues to bob the popsicle back and forth in his mouth. Parting his lips for breath now and then, a soft little sigh that makes both of their trousers tighten and their palms sweat.

Zeke swallows, "D-don't you want to go to your room Eren?"

Eren pops the half eaten popsicle out from his mouth, licking his red lips, "Why? I'm not done eating yet."

"You have to change don't you?" Zeke is suggesting gently, knowing if he pushes too hard Eren's rebellious streak will appear.

"Ah... maybe..." Eren is saying, looking perplexed, "It's cooler dressed like this and there's only one fan, Zeke. You didn't have a problem with this before. Am I embarrassing you in front of Mr Levi?"

Zeke has an expression like he wants to die that Eren would even consider that. Eren not picking up on that at all. Rather coming across as chastised. Such a sight is wasteful, Levi thinks acidly, as it's for Zeke.

"I want to stay out here. I promise not to bother you two."

The slightly begging way Eren has said that last sentence, threatens to make Zeke melt. But Zeke has to put his foot down. No doubt because Levi, like he too has been- raking his eyes up and down Eren's nearly bare body. Each slim and smooth limb in plain sight to see, the cool fan directly across Eren's once flushed face- and his chest. Causing his nipples to protrude up against the thin white fabric, see through in places from the sweat. It's more than a little indecent. Erotic. Eren averting his attention back to licking at his popsicle, his thick dark eyelashes lowering as his gaze's focus does. The slight turn of his hips as he turns away from looking at Zeke and sits down more comfortably on his knees. His feet tucked in under his plush ass, his thighs parting as his back straightens up, his chest thrust out so he can feel the air better, closer. Sweat dripping down the tip of his chin. Or is that his saliva? As he continues to suck-

"Fuck," Levi can't help but say aloud.

Eren turns to look at him, this time the flush across his cheeks is from embarrassment and not the heat. Misconstruing what his upperclassman means. Worried Levi might be annoyed that he's a bother merely by his presence. Amongst all this, Eren is finally done with his popsicle, the stick licked clean.

Levi quickly downs half of the foul (in his opinion) iced coffee as a cover up.

"It's fucking hot ain't it Eren?"

Eren's stricken shock clears away and he nods, "Yes! It is! Ah, I'm being so rude aren't I? Do you want to come over here and sit next to me to feel some of the fan too? Mr Levi?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

Zeke butts in before Levi can say a word. 

Panicking, Zeke scratches at a reddened ear, a nervous fidget. A hand open out in a coaxing gesture.

"H-he just wants a... a popsicle... l-like you were eating... right Levi?"

Levi holds back a sigh. Not wanting to play along but also not wanting to never have an opportunity like this again. That cold could honestly take Erwin for all the fucks Levi gave right now. 

"...yeah," Levi says.

Zeke has stonily turned around to go get him one, a electrifying shiver running along his spine as Eren calls out, "Another one for me too big brother!"

Zeke nearly dropping the two popsicles when he returns and sees Eren has moved the fan so it hits both him and Levi as Eren is practically in Levi's lap as he reaches over for Levi's glass.

"Is it alright if I have a sip from your drink sir? I don't like when the coffee is black and Zeke never puts milk in his..."

As Eren draws back up with the glass at hand, Levi can see down Eren's tank top during the transition.

Zeke watches in horror as Eren's lips touch the same glass Levi's mouth had been on.

"You can drink the rest," Levi assures Eren, Eren delighted. Zeke blanching in sheer terror at his boldness. Fuck it. Levi wants to savour this moment.

"Thank you very much! I shall then," Eren says, all smiles at him. Levi swallows as Eren does. Eren's fat thigh right next to where his fingers are. His hand resting along the carpet, twitching as he wants to fill his palm with it.

The now empty glass set back down.

Eren reaches as Levi does, for the popsicles Zeke is still holding. Unable to sit down, frozen he seems as he regrets his own decisions. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

"Big brother! It's going to melt!"

"Yeah hurry up _big brother_ ," Levi says, deadpan expression unchanging. Eren not noticing Zeke's teeth grinding as he glares over at his hated classmate, his most hated enemy. As he passes the popsicles over.

Loathing how Eren is fawning over Levi.

"What flavour did you get Mr Levi? The blue ones are good too!"

\--

Levi had thought after all that shit he pulled in the end. (Those mutual kisses on the cheek good bye way too much). Zeke might not invite him over a second time.

So he is taking his own initiative. He would bear with it, that ape face's presence if it meant seeing Eren. Levi is figuring. Maybe their parents will be home this time too and it'll make it even more difficult for Zeke to come up with a reason on why they shouldn't be studying at his place. Erwin is still sick after all. Levi (with a face mask on then) had brought him over some pudding and to see for himself (not just through text) how he was faring. To be honest, Levi thinks Erwin just got a slacker's taste of playing video games and wanted some more time to finish his game more than he was still quite sick. But Levi doesn't give a fuck. Since he has his own agenda.

He's even brought ice cream as a coming over gift. He doesn't know what flavours Eren likes so he'd bought a bunch. That doesn't mean Zeke can have whatever Eren doesn't want though, he'll take those back home if Eren don't want them.

Another week. It's the usual day and time they're supposed to meet and while Zeke hadn't mentioned anything about coming to his place again from the last time, he didn't say anything about not either.

Levi rings the bell.

Fully prepared to thrust a foot out for the door in case Zeke answers and tries to slam it in his face.

He also tries to prepare what he'll say (not "Uh shit," as he forgets what he should say) in case either of the parents answer.

And if it's Eren.

Levi hadn't wanted to get his hopes up but it really is Eren who answers the door. A towel to his wet hair. Wearing a thin tshirt this time that barely covers his thighs. Familiar short shorts peeking out.

"Mr Levi! What are you doing here? I was expecting Zeke."

On his hopes being answered.

Suddenly Levi has forgotten the entire Eldian language.

The plastic bag at hand with the ice creams slightly dripping from the bunched pints of condensation.

"...uh shit," Levi starts off, "So... monkey boy ain't here?"

Fuck.

That's not what he meant to say.

If Eren doesn't appreciate the cruel (one of many) nicknames Levi has for his big brother, he doesn't voice any objection.

Not missing a beat.

Eren nods, "He's out with friends right now. He didn't tell you?"

As Levi is at a loss of words (excuses). Eren's still slightly dripping hair, his once more form fitting clothing, his lush green eyes on him- distracting.

Eren slightly smiles at him, pitying, "Zeke is such a scatter brain sometimes. Do you want to come in and wait for him?"

Eren moves aside to let Levi in.

His gaze lowering to the shopping bag Levi has at hand. Suddenly excited.

"Did you perhaps bring over snacks!?"

\--

That is that.

The spare, rather not yet eaten by Eren cartons of ice cream in the freezer. As the two of them sit in Eren's room finishing up the flavours they'd chosen. Levi was some orange chocolate caramel thing, it was rather extra. While Eren had chosen strawberry shortcake. The AC restored so the room is cool. They're sitting on Eren's bed. Something Levi knows for sure Zeke would keel over dead about if he knew.

"You really are only a classmate huh. He didn't invite you nor tell you about his outing. I'm sorry Mr Levi. Usually my big brother isn't this callous to those he interacts with."

Levi had thought Eren entirely oblivious (and he is to a degree, it's endearing... convenient) but he's sharper than that. Picking up despite Zeke's best efforts, that he doesn't get along with Levi.

"Yeah. We actually can't stand each other," Levi replies.

"No way!" Eren is saying, but he looks somewhat amused... relieved.

"It's the truth," Levi says straightforwardly, and not one to beat around the bush, "I fucking hate his guts."

If it's too much well... Eren doesn't seem to mind. His long legs drawing up onto the bed from dangling, folded now into his arms.

"I understand you have a project to do together, but if you hate him so much why did you come over? Wouldn't you want to try to get away with the bare minimum? No... that's not like you sir, you always do your best."

Levi's chest feels scratchy and warm at Eren's remark, as it's probably too nice a verdict about his crappy character.

"Better to work hard than regret it," Levi replies, feeling more lame about the line said aloud than it'd been in his head, but Eren seems to take to it. Nodding in agreement.

Less energetic, hesitant as he asks, "Was there maybe, a different reason you came over sir?"

Levi's whole body stiffens as Eren leans against him.

Forgetting the Eldian language again and how to breathe to boot as Eren's hand reaches over to stroke his thigh, his slim fingers reaching for Levi's belt buckle. His face nearing his. Levi can smell Eren's shampooed hair, his clean skin, his hot breath as he asks-

"You dislike Zeke but... you like me don't you?"

Levi stares at Eren's mouth for what feels like a long passage of time, but what is merely a few seconds. As rapid and thick as the rushing pulse of the red hot blood traveling through his veins.

"That obvious... is it?" Levi manages to curtly say, wishing he were a little more eloquent about it, even if Eren's fingers moving from the loosen buckle, his unzipped pants. Dipping down beneath them and his boxers to feel his erection is anything but. Divine is his gentle touch, nervous too from how his fingers tremble as his lips do, his body ebbing closer to his.

"Yes it is sir."

It's greedy of him, but Levi presses his mouth over Eren's as Eren pumps his cock in his pretty hand. Everywhere of Eren that Levi has seen is exactly that, so pretty. It's what caused this situation, it's what has made his heart churn, his body longing. Seeing how pretty Eren is, and how prettier Eren would be if he were all Levi's. Eren is moaning into his mouth as Levi's tongue seeks to taste every inch of him. Levi ready to see the rest of Eren. Feel him. Have him. 

As their saliva mixes, dribbling down Eren's chin as Levi moves his mouth to Eren's cheek, his neck, tasting and sucking there. Pushing Eren back against his own mattress as his slick palm keeps grasping up and down along his length. Levi thrusting his hips into Eren's eager to be touch.

Eren too is at a loss of words, momentarily. Finding them as he does his breath.

"Was it obvious too then?"

"What?" Levi grounds out as he grinds his erection into Eren's hand, more, more, more. Levi remembering the way Eren's tongue had looked running along his popsicle.

"That I..." Eren starts, flinching as Levi bites too hard, on the other side of his neck. Wanting to make it as red as the first side quick. Levi wanting to mark the rest of Eren's body. His hands already reaching beneath Eren's top. Exposing his cute belly, his wide hips. 

"That I like you too. Mr Levi..." Eren confesses, his face flushed, hot as the sweat on his skin. Delicious. That's all Levi can think, with each taste. His dick growing harder in Eren's grip. Eren exclaiming lightly, adorably at that. 

Levi lightheaded from happiness that this wasn't just an experimental fuck, it wasn't a maybe Eren wanted to tease his brother Zeke and make him jealous or angry by fooling around with Levi. That Eren had let him into his room, onto his bed, between his legs because he likes him- like Levi likes him.

Eren doesn't resist in the slightest as Levi pulls off his shirt. Levi reaching back to take off his own. Then reaching beneath the band of Eren's shorts to touch him too. Feel and pump his hardness. Exposing Eren's smaller yet cuter cock as he pushes down the elastic band. Levi realising there's nothing else underneath his short shorts. Eren is bare.

Wriggling out from them. Eren smiles at him as he bares himself to him. His legs spread and boxing Levi's hips in. Levi near at his limit, wanting to cum. Surprised he's made it this far. His eyes raking over Eren's exposed body, his perked nipples, his skin underneath what little clothes he wore at home the exact same shade as the rest of him. A honeyed tan that makes his green eyes seem all the more bewitching.

As if reading his thoughts, Eren runs his fingers up Levi's cock, flicking the tip with his thumb. Levi biting back a grunt as it makes him shudder, Eren pulling at Levi's clothes to get the rest off him. Levi kicks them off. A concentrated pile on the floor. Eren runs his hands down Levi's muscular chest. His broad shoulders.

Comparing their skin, their flesh pressed together.

"You're so pale. Have you never laid beneath the sunshine by the shore? You'll have to go to the beach with me this summer. We can eat ice cream then too."

Levi reaches to kiss Eren's neck, inhaling the sleek scent of his sweat, the floral soap he'd used in his bath. 

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind that."

Since he'd be with Eren. He doesn't care for the beach all too much. He burns easily and the sand is messy. But if Eren is laying there besides him- like he's lying here beneath him-

Eren's head dips deeply down against his pillows, not merely for more comfort but so Eren can reach down into the drawer of his nightstand for his lube. Eren pouring it out onto his fingers, both his hands this time reaching to pump and slick up Levi's cock. Levi groaning at Eren's bolder touch.

"Did you bring a condom for yourself sir? I don't have any."

As Eren pumps his cock, Levi leans down to kiss him. Unable to resist. Hovering above him, by his elbows, his knees.

Levi nuzzles his face into Eren's silky hair, completely in bliss, "Oh? You prefer it like that? You can trust me Eren. We don't need one. What about you?"

Eren flushes at that, "I'm clean sir," then somewhat abashedly, Eren draws his lube slick hands to his spreading thighs, spreading them further. He dips his wet fingers into his tight hole. Eren crying out as his own fingers fills them, "H-here too. I-I'm all r-ready for you."

Eren stuttering as his hips flexes for his fingers. Levi's mouth filling with saliva as he tugs at Eren's wrists. Looking over Eren's tight and puckered asshole, pink, tremendously cute too like the rest of Eren. Like Levi thought it'd be. Like every inch of Eren is. Like every inch of Eren is about to be his. Eren gasps harshly, as Levi begins to enter him. Levi directing his cock into Eren's wet hole. The heels of Eren's feet bouncing up on the bed as Levi grinds his hips forward, fucking Eren finally. Eren's wide hips meeting his thrusts as Levi holds them, his touch bruising as they move quicker, stronger, unified. How good it feels inside Eren, is how good it must feel for Levi to be inside him, from Eren's delighted smile.

Levi dips down for another kiss, frantic and deep. Eren biting at his lips, sucking at his tongue as Levi had to him earlier. Levi fucks Eren harder, the bed creaking beneath them. Eren moaning in tune with each thrust. Levi grabbing at the underside of Eren's plump thighs, feeling them up, then filling his hands up with Eren's large ass. Bouncing up and down against the mattress, bruised up from his pinches and his slaps as he wants to keep Eren's tight wet heat around his cock longer, more, further. Eren whimpering, his hands clinging against Levi's back raking blood up it as Levi spreads and kneads Eren's swollen cheeks. Pounding his cock into him.

Levi amazed at how round Eren's ass is, full and fuller with Levi inside him. Even more as Levi cums inside him. Eren crying out as he feels Levi's hot semen hit high up inside him. The crown of his head hot from it, his body thrumming, the peaks of his nipples pressed to Levi's collarbone. Levi's lips at his throat, moving to his breasts as Levi's cock eases a little out from Eren's loaded ass. Eren's cock spurting out cum as this overwhelming pleasure reaches to his very toes. Then back up, and down, up again. Eren panting as he blinks the tears from his eyes, his body hot and heavy, satisfied from the also hot and heavy, extremely satisfied body atop of his.

Levi embracing him, his hands cup Eren's face as they kiss deeply some more. His thumb stroking Eren's cheek. Eren's arms around his torso touching at the already drying blood along the scratches at Levi's back. Almost apologetic but also curious. His thick eyelashes fluttering heavily. Eren wanting to sleep, so Levi kisses at his brow.

"Go to sleep my princess, I'll clean this all up."

Eren laughing at that, but already on his way to dreamland.

"Of course you would sir. Thank you."

A kiss to Levi's cheek as Eren drifts off, Levi chuckling lowly to himself. Sets to tidy them up.

\--

It's Levi with a towel about his damp hair that Eren wakes to. Levi out from a shower. Their clothes folded neatly atop the small sofa in his room at the foot of his bed. Levi sitting near the foot of the bed himself. Stroking Eren's long legs. Eren giving his arm a nudge to show he's awake, before stretching. Levi unable to take his eyes off him. Eren a little amazed Levi had put something on him, the short sleeveless nightdress of his, with the frilled collar. It'd been thrown over the back of his desk chair. So he'll have something on, aside the blanket he'd half kicked off anyway. Nothing else though. His bare ass sticking out. No doubt Levi had been working his way up to it.

Levi with his boxers and trousers back on, but not bothering with a shirt. Eren agrees with that, as Levi crawls back into bed with him, and Eren tugs at his towel to pull him closer. Both seated up so they can make out some more. Levi's hard abs pressed to his stomach. Still sore, like the rest of him. But in a good way, Eren thinks.

As Eren straddles Levi's waist his phone lights up on the nightstand with a text message alert, and the hour becomes known.

"It's that time already?!" Eren starts, reaching over for his phone. Gasping as Levi is groping his ass again. Eren can feel against his bare thigh that Levi is hard again. Eren checks his messages, tossing his phone onto the bed when he's done. His fingers in Levi's hair. Stroking through the jet black locks.

"We should get dressed," Eren tells him, there's a nervous dip of his brow. 

He's not making any effort to do so, however, with Levi sucking at his neck. His hands running up and down Eren's slim waist. Falling back to feel up his thighs and bruised ass.

"Sorry. Your folks coming home soon?"

"No. Dad's away for a conference, and mom is visiting Aunt Faye again for a couple nights. I should have started dinner an hour ago. Zeke says he's on his way!"

"I don't really see what the problem is," Levi says, flatly.

Eren swats at his wrist, Levi looking genuinely surprised at that. His briefly stunned expression makes Eren laugh who apologises. Reaching to tuck a lock of his hair behind an ear, a gesture that strangely makes Levi feel more wild than even before. 

"If you let me go so I can go start dinner, I'll let you have a treat first."

"I'm listening," Levi says, loosening his grip unwillingly. Eren on his feet. Only a few seconds.

"Truthfully, it's more of a treat for me but I'm sure you'll enjoy it too sir."

Levi understanding immediately as Eren gets down onto his knees. Kissing and stroking Levi's erection before licking and sucking it up exactly as he had that popsicle. Levi realising the dense one wasn't Eren but him. Honestly not minding it, that his baby is both cute and clever.

Especially not minding it as Eren takes him into his mouth to the hilt and proceeds to suck him dry.

\--

Zeke arrives home just as they finish up.

Eren still swallowing as he looks around his drawers for something more to wear. Levi with his belt clasped and his shirt back on, surprised and unable to stop Eren. When the only thing else Eren has rushingly slipped on is a thong. The nightdress that barely covers his ass, a backfiring choice Levi realises as Eren is already out and in the kitchen. Opening the fridge to see what there is he can make quickly. 

Zeke steps out from the entrance way, holding up a large handled paper bag.

"I'm home Eren! You didn't reply to my texts about dinner so I figured you were having a nap," Zeke chuckling happily, no doubt imaging how cute Eren had been slumbering away, "You don't have to worry. Big brother is coming to the rescue. I bought some fried chicken for us to-"

Levi has just stepped out from Eren's bedroom to see that Zeke has dropped the take out dinner he'd bought on his way home. Zeke stepping in further to the house as he adjusts his glasses and does a double take. Horrified not because he's noticed that Levi is here but because he sees- from Eren leaning over to look into the fridge. Levi almost biting into his tongue as an underclassman member of his club might, on seeing exactly what Zeke sees. Eren's thong riding up between the cheeks of his very bruised and red ass. Plundered and pinched by Levi. His plump ass swaying as Eren stomps a little in agitation on not finding much he can work with in the fridge, the skirt of his nightdress hitching up more, so you can see the just as dark bruises on his wide hips. His thighs, the backs of them in a similar state.

Zeke is furiously staggering into the kitchen, next to the dining table as Eren stands back up and finally notices him. So engrossed with looking for something to cook he didn't hear what Zeke had been saying.

Zeke stricken and confused as he can't say whatever fury induced thing he wanted to scream, as Eren smiles over at him. A little twirl of his too short skirt, showing off his thighs and accentuating his lovely long legs further as Eren hurries over to meet Zeke.

"Welcome home! Sorry I completely forgot about dinner. I figured you'd eat out with your friends. So your text sorta caught me off guard-" Eren is explaining, finger scratching at his cheek sheepishly. Zeke can't seem to hear him. Completely devastated. Annihilated as he sees on Eren's neck, the array of hickeys and bruises there too.

That doesn't stop Eren from saying, shamelessly. Rather. Not reading the atmosphere at all.

Was it just for Zeke then that he's like this? Levi ponders, observing further. Or is this another clever trick? Zeke may think he's a great actor, but none can compare to Eren. Levi is starting to understand. Yeagers be like this.

As Eren smiles at Zeke, and places a hand to his arm, tugging at the sleeve.

"Big brother you brought dinner home? Would it be alright if Mr Levi eats with us?"

That seems to be a second nail in Zeke's coffin as he hollowly reiterates to Eren, barely audible, "...Le...vi..?"

Levi picks up the bag Zeke dropped. All the food in containers. Nothing spilt out from 'em so Levi supposes it's alright to eat. That's not what he says.

"Making a mess again are we Zeke? Just like at orientation."

Zeke turns to the slightest degree stiffly to glance back at Levi. Terrified. 

Levi has been giving him hell for years since that day. Zeke feeling like he's cursed each year the school insists on putting them in the same class.

To hear Levi... joke? About it...

"What happened at orientation?" Eren asks, already going about setting the table. Zeke sticking to Eren's side, completely silent as he helps place the napkins and cutlery. Eren helping him as Zeke's hands shake.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

Levi trails out, as if it's no big deal.

"Well Eren you see your big brother. The total scatter brain. Decided as a prank he was going to _scatter_ all the garbage we the newly founded eco-club had picked up after orientation so the first day of school wouldn't be a pigsty."

Levi drops the bag of food onto the table. The heavy set of it all making Zeke jump.

"Because apparently it's a laugh if it is exactly that."

Eren is looking disapprovingly at Zeke.

Levi's smirk holds little mirth, and actually resembles his scowl. 

"Actually looking back on it maybe it was a little funny. Right Zeke? I think we can all find humour in certain situations we'd otherwise feel uncomfortable. Is that what you were getting at?"

It's rather low to be like this. Since plunging Zeke into the pits of despair was not Levi's intention when he banged Eren. But how was he supposed to know that Eren was going to flaunt off how they'd been fucking moments before, effortlessly. Obliviously. And Zeke would react in this manner? This was the cherry on top. It was karma. It was... hell, it was fucking amazing. Levi's only concern being that Eren's feelings might be hurt if he misunderstands Levi's intentions but he isn't picking up on this situation at all. Levi sinking in the knife.

"Is that so sir?" Eren asks, like he doesn't think what Zeke did was funny in the least.

Then Eren's stomach grumbles, and the table is set so-

Zeke looks like he wants to take one of these forks and stab himself in the face as they sit down together and Eren says pleasantly.

"Thanks for grabbing dinner Zeke! I'm really hungry after all the-" and then finally realising he can't be that frank, Eren coughs into his fist, his cheeks a dark pink that Levi already wants to lick, "-uhm, fun me and Levi had. I've really worked up an appetite!"

It's glorious.

Levi had not turned the knife but Eren had.

Everyone eating heartily except Zeke who picks at his food.

Zeke only coming around, finally objecting as Levi thought he would when Eren kisses Levi good bye. Not on the cheek like last time. But on the mouth. Hotly. Wetly. Levi is sure it's Eren's moans that had gotten to Zeke. 

Levi didn't think it could get any better.

Yet all fight leaves Zeke as Eren says.

"Where do you expect me to kiss my **boyfriend?!** Stupid big brother!"

Levi supposes they are more than even.

He's come out on top on all this.

Even if their project grade isn't the best.

Levi doesn't need the project for an excuse to come over, since it's Eren who wants him to come.


End file.
